vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah and Sophie
to in House of the Rising Son}} The relationship between Rebekah Mikaelson and Sophie Deveraux. ''The Originals Season One In ''House of the Rising Son, meets for the first time. She had come to New Orleans looking for , as she hadn't heard from him in a while. She requests that Sophie do a locator spell to find Elijah. However Sophie refuses because would kill her for using magic. She also warns Rebekah that she's linked to so anything that happens to her will also happen to Hayley and the baby. Rebekah says that Sophie's lucky Elijah cares about Hayley and the baby or she would snap her neck. Rebekah asks Sophie how Marcel became so powerful beyond the witches and why they didn't want to leave. Sophie explains that they practice ancestral magic and would be leaving behind a legacy. Rebekah tells Sophie how and Marcel first met and warns her that her plan wouldn't work as she has reunited old friends. In Tangled Up In Blue, requests to meet with Katie who she then begins to attack and demand answers on why she ratted out to . Since they were allies, also persuades Katie to be honest with . Later informs that she had met . Then and convince her to get Katie to perform extremely powerful magic, so she can perform a small locator spell without getting caught by . When Katie is killed by while trying to kill with said magic, wishes to continue doing the linking spell. stops her, and reminds her that she was still linked to . While she might be willing to risk her life, would never forgive them if 's life was in danger during the process. In Sinners and Saints, abducts in order to demand answers for Agnes and some other witches trying to kill . is also there to question her, when informs them that she had nothing to do with the attack. She was linked to so she would have died if she had tried to kill . Sophie explains that she needs to visit the bayou to collect the remains of the ancestors so they don't lose their power. After leaves, finds out that was attempting to make a risky adventure to the bayou. had to do this in order to collect the remains of their ancestors. objects and claims it was obtuse of her to try. Later convinces her that to follow them to the bayou, and reluctantly accompanies them. During the trip, they run into 's informant, but was unwilling to chase him as she was concerned about being in danger. She then leaves to help with the informant while continues to look for remains of her ancestors. Later on in the day, later tells and that this Sophie was more dangerous than anyone else as she will fight till her last breath for the life of Monique, who could be resurrected by a ritual. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, is taking care of Hayley when arrives at the Mikaelson Mansion to help Hayley with her situation. lashes out saying that the linking was part of the reason why was in the predicament. assures that she was here to help, but she needed a few ingredients to finish the potion that will help . looks at her expectantly, as begrudgingly agrees to go run an errand for them. Later is seen standing by the pool as gets in the pool to offer the potion as is holding her. Quotes Trivia *Rebekah first found out about the harvest from Sophie. Gallery Sinnersandsaints.jpg Rebekahsophie22.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship